Te Encontraré Otra Vez
by Nekomy
Summary: Estoy buscando a alguien, ¿Podré encontrarle? En aquel entonces solo tenía ocho años, y solo recuerdo, a alguien sonriéndome cálidamente, quitándome el peso de la vida del mundo en el que residía. Déjame verte, aunque sea, una vez más.


**Resumen:** Estoy buscando a alguien, ¿Podré encontrarle? En aquel entonces solo tenía ocho años, y solo recuerdo, a alguien sonriéndome cálidamente, quitándome el peso de la vida del mundo en el que residía. Déjame verte, aunque sea, una vez más.

 **Personajes Principales:** Naruto & Sasuke.

 **Géneros:** Aventura/ Drama/ Sci-Fi/ Romance

 **Inspirado en:** La teoría del universo Pixar, de que todas las películas están conectadas.

 **Advertencia general:** Clasificación T, por algunas palabras y situaciones levemente fuertes. Personajes un poco fuera de contexto (OC – Out of Context- leve). Cambio constante de escenarios en el tiempo (¿?).

 **Advertencia de capítulo:** Ninguno.

 **#Palabras:** 2754 (¿Es necesario ponerlo?)

 **Disclaimer:** NARUTO, ni ninguno de sus personajes partícipes del fic, me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Te encontraré otra vez**

 _ **By N**_ _e_ _ **k**_ _o_ _ **m**_ _y_

* * *

 _._

¿Has sentido cuando estás en una montaña rusa? Tantas vueltas, subidas y bajadas a gran velocidad hacen que pierdas por un rato el conocimiento. Y sin querer, por la emoción del instante, no recuerdas con exactitud qué era todo lo que ocurrió.

Solo recuerdo el hecho de que pasó mucho tiempo. O yo sentí que pasó mucho tiempo.

Y también de que fue una de esas veces en las que los sueños se vuelven tu vida, aunque presiento siempre que jamás fue un sueño.

Estoy buscando a alguien, ¿Podré encontrarle? Solo me acuerdo que las puertas se abren y ya no era el mismo lugar, que había alguien sonriéndome y que sentía todo más ligero.

En ese entonces solo tenía 8 años. No sé qué clase de estúpida memoria tengo, y olvidé todo aquello.

" _¿Estás aquí, fue solo un sueño, o necesito olvidarlo?"_ Cuestiona este pobre ser desesperado.

Ahora han pasado once años... y creo tener parte de la respuesta.

¡Podré encontrarte! Es mi más grande deseo en todo este inmenso universo. Porque el mundo me queda pequeño, para lo que he tratado de descubrir.

Las puertas ahora se abren, sé que es otro lugar y que podré manejarlo.

.

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

Se encuentra buscando entre los trastes de un basurero, en uno de los callejones que quedan al lado del edificio en el que vive. Al parecer, a la gente esa semana no le dio por tirar aluminio, de ese que se le pone a los alimentos para mantenerlos. ¡Y él que lo necesita! Pero qué personas más desconsideradas.

Sí, porque de seguro sabían lo que estaba planeando, allí la gente es tan vidajena. Y de seguro ya lo habían visto frecuentar los tanques de basura, se habrán asustado o aceptado que por fin se había vuelto loco de remate, ya que últimamente está muy encerrado en su habitación, había dejado la Universidad, y los dos trabajos de medio tiempo que lo mantenían comiendo.

A sus diecinueve años, la gente ya lo había tachado como un desperdicio. O al menos para el gobierno y la parte rica de la humanidad lo era, casi junto con los que viven en ese y otros muchos edificios parias de las grandes ciudades.

Tiene metas como cualquier ser humano, se dice y le dice a sus conocidos siempre. Sin embargo, sus metas no son un sueño, las haría realidad. Tampoco son algo que contribuyera al planeta, más bien son egoístas. Y por último, vienen de un fuerte motor, que es el anhelo del corazón.

Se movió de donde estaba apoyado, entre el basurero, sosteniendo la gran tapa de este con la mano izquierda, y un tubo de PVC por el que descendía parte del agua sucia del edificio. Bajó la tapa, mientras suspiraba.

—¿Nuevamente los vecinos se dieron cuenta de tus locuras?

Pensó que se encontraba solo... bueno tratándose de él, que apareciese de la nada era su don.

—Si... — esa gente... él no podía reclamar nada porque en sí lo que estaba tomando en realidad no era de su propiedad o al menos no literalmente. Miró a quién estaba ahora delante.

Un chico un poco más alto que él, su cabello azabache amarrado en una coleta alta, un rostro tan ordinario que hasta sus ojos de un iris negro mostraban lo aburrido que estaba de todo, su pose, con las manos escondidas entre los bolsillos del pantalón, tampoco decían menos.

Shikamaru, aun con su misma edad, parecía estar más cuerdo y tranquilo que él, o trataba de aparentarlo.

Y lo entendía perfectamente.

—¿Crees que si llego al edificio de enfrente, los guardias no me notaran y podré tomar algo?

—Claro que sí, te notarán, hay cámaras en cada esquina, por ser uno de los edificios más cerca de la paria.

—Cierto...

—¿No prefieres regresar al interior del edificio? Digo, va a llover.

Con una afirmación silenciosa, ambos caminaron un poco más al fondo del callejón y treparon los primeros escalones de la escalera de emergencia. Subieron con calma hasta el quinto piso, donde abrieron una puerta de hierro que rechinó debido al óxido. Al cerrarla dejaron de escucharse los sonidos del tráfico y la multitud que pasaban ignorantes a lo que ocurría en la oscuridad de entre los edificios.

El quinto piso es uno de los más silenciosos por las tardes, como los chiquillos tenían clases y los que tenían padres, estos estaban en sus oficios, solo quedaban los que estaban como ellos, y esos también estaban en sus cosas, o molestando en otros pisos.

Su departamento, si así podía llamársele a una habitación que contenía una muy pequeña sala de dos sillones, con su cama pegada a la pared donde estaba la única ventana, y donde las otras dos esquinas de fondo estaban rellenas con la cocina y la puerta del baño. Curiosamente, en un área algo estratégica dentro de ese poco espacio, se encontraba una gran pila de papeles en una mesita y mecanismos rústicos hechos con diferentes materiales –de los que sacaba precisamente del basurero, los que conseguía por Shikamaru y otros que eran de su misma propiedad.

El de coleta se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones, mientras observaba a su amigo revisar su pila de papeles, y conectar algunas de las herramientas que usaba.

Para él, el rostro de su amigo no solo reflejaba mucha concentración. Aquellos cabellos y ojos más oscuros que los de él mismo, junto con una piel que al sol se le olvidó quemar. Además de soledad, tenían un secreto, que no se ha podido descifrar.

—Sasuke... — susurró. Más por culpa de estar inmerso en sus pensamientos que por querer decirlo.

—¿Hn? — respondió, ya que lo podía escuchar perfectamente. La habitación venía con su propio eco incluido, y del hecho de que estaban en completo silencio.

Pero ninguno siguió hablando.

Shikamaru solo le miró un momento más antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos, recostándose vagamente en el sillón. Esperaba que sus esfuerzos no fuesen en vano, después de todo, lo tacharían de loco pronto.

Asimismo, Sasuke, queriendo resolver lo último que acababa de descubrir, armaba las piezas que tenía marcadas en algunas partes de la pila de papeles y maldiciendo mentalmente a los otros habitantes de ese edificio.

Nunca se había obsesionado con algo tanto como con ello.

Su padre se marchó de casa cuando tenía cinco años. Su madre y hermano estuvieron junto a él en un departamento que quedaba en el lado céntrico de la ciudad. Todo marchaba de maravilla, ya que su mamá era una persona emprendedora. En el colegio ambos eran sobresalientes, aunque de pocos amigos.

Cuando su hermano decidió irse para nunca volver, y a su madre dos años después le diagnosticaron una enfermedad terminal, se dio cuenta, a sus cortos diez años, que siempre estaría solo. Y era por ello que no sentía apego a algo en concreto. A menos de que se tratara de aquella efímera laguna de su niñez.

Removió ciertos chécheres que contenía el pequeño objeto que estaba creando. Necesitaba al menos un pedazo pequeño de aluminio, y comprar un rollo de ello solo para eso no le veía gracia. Además del hecho de que carecía de dinero para comprarlo. Separó unas páginas con la mano derecha en lo que la izquierda sostenía el objeto, para su sorpresa, se topó con que las últimas páginas de la pila eran unos dibujos que había hecho, hace muchísimos años atrás.

Eran los dibujos que le hacían comprobar que todo era real.

Dejó de verlos solo para voltear a los sillones y fijarse que Shikamaru estaba completamente dormido. Una pequeña mueca, parecida a una sonrisa surcó su rostro por segundos; el chico era su mano derecha, o al menos la persona que lo hacía bajar de ciertas nubes y que no quedase metido en el manicomio.

Porque si sus vecinos seguían observándolo seguramente ya tenía su pase a ese lugar.

Fijó su vista otra vez en su trabajo, el artefacto tenía que ser casi exactamente igual al de la página que se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo, un reloj (digital, con delgados cables conectados en ambos lados de las correas hasta llegar a los extremos y unirse a otras dos pequeñas baterías de gran potencia) con el que pudiese manejar, cuándo fue abierta cualquier puerta, en cualquier tiempo.

—Aun me falta ese pedazo de aluminio... — habló para sí mismo, mientras miraba a su alrededor. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que ni un pedazo tuviese?

Bueno, quizá los otros ocho experimentos fallidos tengan algo que ver. Ah, ya que.

Se fijó en la hora en el mismo reloj con el que resolvía su nuevo experimento, ya eran pasadas la cinco de la tarde. Quizá la persona que podía ayudarlo ya haya llegado de sus asuntos.

—Shikamaru... Shikamaru— zarandeó al joven luego de levantarse para despertarlo.

—Hphm — abrió los ojos, un poco molesto porque le quitaran el sueño. —Sasuke... ¿Qué pasa?

—Vamos, ya son las cinco y quince, ¿Crees que esté ahí?

¿Qué este ahí?... —¿Quién...? En dón... — al despabilarse, abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa, y cambió de pregunta. — ¿Para qué? Ese loco de nuevo no.

Sasuke ya había recurrido a él anteriormente, un hombre súper pálido, pero más por el hecho de que nunca salía del departamento, larga cabellera azabache y facciones viperinas. Fue un gran científico cuántico-nuclear, pero debido a altos desórdenes tanto en su área de trabajo, como personales, le fue rebajado su puesto en una millonaria corporación espacial, hasta luego ser despedido. Ahora solo se dedica a traficar armas de alto calibre y otros asuntos en los que no han querido indagar.

—Tranquilízate, solo será para unos pequeños consejos eso es todo.

El chico de coleta solo le miró, levantándose y dirigiendo sus pasos a la puerta.

Sí claro, la última vez, el que le metió la idea de las puertas locas de viaje en el tiempo a su compañero, fue ese extraño hombre.

[...]

Llegaron al séptimo piso.

En el trayecto solo divisaron a unos cuántos vecinos, hasta algunos nuevos. Es una desgracia, ese hecho significa que la metrópolis que se podía observar en frente, con la calle y cámaras divisorias de este y la paria, estaba cayendo lentamente en pedazos.

—Hey, ¿Qué hacen ustedes por estos lares? — habló un hombre, solo unos años mayor que ellos, cabello pintado de gris, blanca tez y con unos grandes y circulares lentes adornándole el rostro. El "guardia" de esa área, que su fachada no engañe, tiene a otros cómplices escondidos.

—Kabuto, ¿Qué tal? — sonrió de lado, algo un poco característico de él. — Ya sabes, aquí por algunas cosas...

Le tocó el hombro al hombre y siguió caminando, Shikamaru fue el único en fijarse en el rostro algo desconfiado del peli-gris.

Golpeó varias veces, la puerta que se encontraba de penúltima al fondo del pasillo. Bufó hasta que escucharon como caían algunas cosas al suelo y alguien dejaba salir un 'auch'. Luego de eso, lentamente se abrió la puerta, mostrando a un hombre con bata de científico.

—Oh, pero si es el dúo, ¿Qué les trae a la guarida de Orochimaru _-san_?

Vaya, joder. Ese tipo enserio que no le cuadraría nunca. Miro a Sasuke para saber qué decía ésta vez, ya que él con ninguno de ellos se metería nunca, solo le acompañaba para que no le sucediese nada.

—Quería saber, si esta vez es necesario algo más. Hice todos los cálculos y esta vez debería funcionar. — le mostró el reloj, que traía celosamente entre sus manos.

—Ohhh vayaa Sasuke- _kun_. — tomó el reloj y entró en el departamento. —Lo has mejorado y con creces.

Entraron ellos al mismo tiempo, tratando de no tropezarse con el montón de chécheres que triplicaban la cantidad de la que tenía Sasuke.

Para el de coleta, ese departamento tenía el título de "chiquero" por todos lados. Había cosas regadas por todas partes. Hasta serpientes enjauladas, que, de ser liberadas, podrían atacar a quién se encontrasen en su camino.

—Gracias... — escuchó a Sasuke decir mientras esquivaba un perchero lleno de cables. —Ahora solo me falta el aluminio para...

—¡¿Qué?! — saltó de repente delante de ellos, deteniéndose y deteniéndolos. — Sasuke, ¿Acaso no te dije que el aluminio era el principal causante de la defunción de tus inventos?

—Ehm...

—Se nota, bueno, no busques más ese material, está perfecto hasta donde va.

—Entonces... — dijo, algo dudoso— ¿Ya lo puedo conectar?

—¡¿Qué?! — al parecer lo que decía el chico lo estaba poniendo de cabeza. — ¡No! Espera, te tengo algo aquí muy interesante — le devolvió el reloj a Sasuke, en lo que se dirigía a una puerta, quizá la que conectaba con la última habitación de ese pasillo, que también le pertenecía. —Ya vengo ~

Ambos chicos encontraron unas sillas de comedor vacías en las cuales sentarse.

—No quiero saber que trama — suspiró Shikamaru.

—Shh... Quién sabe. — murmuró el otro pelinegro.

Luego de oír varias cosas caer al suelo, y alguno que otro golpe fuerte por los tropiezos del científico, éste mismo llego nuevamente a ellos, trayendo consigo un frasco transparente que contenía una sustancia de un color azul claro, y además poseía un leve brillo propio. Al colocarlo en el espacio libre del comedor, los muchachos se levantaron con algo de cautela, sin quitar la vista de aquello.

—Esto es lo que quería mostrarte, muy posiblemente funcione con tu aparatejo, Sasuke _-kun._

—¿Qué diablos es eso? — dijo Shikamaru. Aunque al haber estado callados los tres, fue completamente escuchado.

—Oh, el chico que nunca habla está totalmente extrañado. — Se rio con cinismo. — Esto, es chakra.

—¿Chakra? — Esta vez fue Sasuke, quién miraba más interesado el asunto.

—Sí, sirve para darle una alta energía a ciertos elementos, entre ellos, algunos metales. Algunos, también, contenidos en el aparato que está en tus manos.

El hombre tomó el frasco, desenroscando la tapa. Aumentando la expectativa de los muchachos. Luego con una pequeña aguja de coser que tomó de entre sus checherales, sacó un extracto de la extraña sustancia.

—Sólo una pizca insignificante sirve.

Sasuke le tendió su invento mientras el hombre viperino colocaba el chakra en ambas baterías de los extremos. Estos emitieron un pequeño choque eléctrico hacia los cables que llegaban al centro del reloj, el cual se encendió mostrando un repentino azul en la pantalla y luego volviendo a la normalidad.

—Wow... es un cuarto para las seis. — El pelinegro no parecía muy convencido. —Viejo, ¿Eso era lo que querías mostrarnos?

Rio por lo bajo, su mirada asertiva fija en ambos jóvenes. —Pues, para mí acaba de ser un rotundo éxito. Eh, Sasuke _-kun_ , deberías ir a probarlo. Sirve con el tiempo de las puertas, ya sabes.

Shikamaru, con los sentidos despiertos, se percató de Kabuto en la puerta de entrada.

Como siempre, ese hombre dejaba a Sasuke en mitad del aire.

Frunció el ceño por la indirecta, pero se haría el tonto, solo porque el hombre le había dado un buen aporte. Si es que funcionaba. —Vámonos Nara. Gracias por el polvo de hada, viejo. —dijo lo último ya saliendo del lugar.

—Solo recuerda marcar la hora en punto siempre que quieras usarlo. — bufó otra de sus risas extrañas, que el de coleta llegó a escuchar antes de que se cerrase la puerta. —Sasuke _-kun_

[...]

—Oye, ni tan siquiera sabes exactamente qué es— dijo, entrando luego de que Sasuke abriese la puerta.

Había estado observando todo el camino de bajada como su amigo estaba totalmente interesado en saber qué era lo que aquella cosa podía llegar a hacer por su reloj – el cual ahora pasaba de un negro a un azul oscuro brillante- y quizá por él.

No sabía si esperar a que aquello lo salvase.

Y Sasuke jamás le respondió a lo dicho.

—Con puertas siempre se refiere a cualquiera, ¿no?— dijo ensimismado. —Probarlo ahora mismo no sería mala idea.

Shikamaru solo se mantuvo en silencio, al pendiente. Si era lo que quería, que lo hiciese.

Con la curiosidad matándole, Sasuke apretó el botón _mode_ que también servía para encender las baterías que se encontraban a los extremos del reloj y se acercó a la puerta de la entrada.

Se acercó cuando vio como el otro azabache era envuelto en una luz del mismo color que la sustancia que el científico viperino había echado sobre el aparato. —¡Sasuke!— le llamó, agarrándole del brazo. Y justo en ese momento el aludido tomaba la manija de la puerta con la mano derecha, que poseía libre.

A las 6:01 de la tarde, aquella habitación se encontraba en total silencio.

-Corría el año 2065-

.

 _Y así, quiero que sepas que te encontraré otra vez._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

¡Buenas! Es la primera vez que subo una historia de uno de mis barcos - digo ships- favoritos, el NaruSasu/SasuNaru.

No sé si debí de haber comenzado con una historia larga *se tapa los ojos* pero... es que los one-shots no los termino aún y siempre ando ocupada o de tanto ajetreo que me quedo sin inspiración/cansada. *Suspira*

Y creo que se me olvida presentarme...

¡Hola soy Nekomy y es un gusto poder subir algo sobre estos personajes! A los cuales les tengo un gran yate lleno de diamantes *v*

Espero que les haya interesado (por lo menos .) y que puedan contribuir a la continuación, los comentarios que se reciben ayudan a la escritora a esforzarse más. ¿Qué dicen?

Muchas gracias por pasar, y si pueden, comentar.

 _-*Nk*-_


End file.
